Little Secrets
by Lover-of-all-Pairings
Summary: "Little secrets grow up to be big lies." Smellerbee has a secret... Well, she has a few. Like; being a girl, or having a crush on Longshot. These secrets should have remained secrets, but life doesn't work that way. Smellerbee now worries that her life will be ruined. She has to fix the problems that came with her lies, and somehow fix her relationship with the Freedom Fighters.


**Little Secrets**

 **Chapter Title:** There is Something Wrong with Me  
 **Author:** Lover-of-all-Pairings  
 **Pairings:** None seen in this chapter, but there will be in future chapters. The romance might be a little slow, but it will get there.  
 **Ratings:** T (Raitings will go up)  
 **Warnings:** Teen Puberty is shown in here. (Well, the start of it) And also throughout the story.  
 **A/N:** Yes, I did say teen puberty, but the characters I'm writing about are going through it, so I have my excuse. Though, if you don't like to read stories with this in it, then please leave as a lot of teenage growth and growing up stuff is going to be in here (But that's how life goes). Now, Smellerbee/Longshot are my favourite pairing in 'Avatar: The Last Airbender'. I am usually very judgmental when female characters are involved, and there are plenty of people who create them, make them 'Mary Sue' (I could be one too, but I don't know that yet). Though I like Smellerbee, and I love Longshot (Both are some of my favourite characters in the show). So I decided to write a story on them and I hope that you guys enjoy it.

Also, this story will not follow the story of the franchise, so some things in here won't go with the timeline Avatar works on, But I hope you guys don't mind that.

So please, Read On!

* * *

Smellerbee snapped awake at what felt like a ripping sensation in her lower stomach, she groaned as she flipped over to curl up on her other side, facing the two other occupants in the small hut. She has had this feeling in her stomach for a few days now, she was confused as to why she had it, and no one else seem to. She was also starting to feel a bit worried, that maybe she ate something she shouldn't, or she was soon to become deadly sick.

But she ignored it, the pain never really hurt, mostly just during the night when she was relaxing and really to sleep for the night, or in the early morning when she just woke up. But other then that, no pain came through her patrols, exercises, walks or even fights. For the last few days of this annoying and on-going pain, she would get up early and start moving, just to get rid of it.

But after a few days of this, the pain started to get lesser and lesser, and her worry shrank. It felt like it was just something in her, and her body was trying to rid it of her. Though this time, the pain had hurt the worst out of all the days she has had it. It was a constant ripping and stabbing in her stomach, causing her to shift constantly and moan every time there was a sharp stab of pain.

Not only that, but something didn't feel right, something was really wrong. Smellerbee then shifted to lay on her back, rubbing her thighs together, she felt something sticky between them. This shocked her and caused her to rip her blankets off to see what it was, It was really hard to see with what all the lamps out and it being the middle of the night, though she pressed the tips of her fingers towards her now sticky and wet pants. Pulling her fingers back to see nothing, it was too dark.

Smellerbee sighed and stood up, the pain in her stomach rippled and caused her to hunch over. The short haired girl shuffled over to the table that held the non-lit candle. Making her way there slowly and making sure she didn't the others in the small hut. She picked up the pair of stolen spark rocks to light the candle, putting them back down, she brought her hand closer to the light.

Smellerbee gasped.

"it is official, I am going to die." She whispered harshly to herself, worry welled up in her chest, and she was starting to breath more heavily now. She looked at her small nimble fingers, sticky, wet and also covered in blood.

She grabbed a cloth from one of the drawers, wiping her hands, she then remembered where the blood came from and she looked down to see that her pants were also stained in blood. Her heart pounded in her chest, she never knew that these cramps she was having would make her bleed to death. She quickly rushed over to Longshot, one of the two also sleeping in this room. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly, waking him up quick.

"Wake up, there is something wrong with me." She called out to him, this also caused Jet, the other person sleeping in the room to snap awake. Both of them looked at Smellerbee with confusion and worry, it was Jet who spoke first, even though Longshot would be the least likely to ever break the silence.

"What's wrong? It's the middle of the night." Jet asked, his eyes half closed from being woken up so suddenly and way too early.

"I'm bleeding!"

"What! Where?" Both Longshot and Jet searched for where the blood was, looking over her arms, chest, stomach and even the legs. Though they missed her inner thighs. "I don't see any." Jet said, still looking for any trace of blood.

"Well..." Smellerbee paused, where she was bleeding was a bit embarrassing, but she didn't want to die. Though what would they think if she told them she was bleeding from her crotch area, they might freak out and tell her that it means her death. Who bleeds for no reason, no one would survive if they did.

"Well?" Jet questioned with a raised eyebrow, "This better not be some joke, you look perfectly fine, there is no blood." Jet quickly took another look and still didn't notice anything.

Smellerbee sighed, loosening her grip on her thighs, she pointed down at where she was bleeding from. This was not going to end well, not at all. "I'm bleeding down here and I don't know what to do."

Jet and Longshot stared silently for a moment, not knowing what to do. "Well, um. Did you get cut on your thigh or something. Maybe we should check it, it could get infected."

The girl gasped and squeezed her thighs together, her checks flushed red. "I am not cut anywhere and _you_ don't need to check anything!"

Jet glared at the short haired girl, crossing his arms over his chest. "What do you want me to do then! You wake me and telling me your bleeding and then tell me to do nothing!"

Longshot sat quietly watching everything that was going on in front of him, he was afraid for Smellerbee. His close friend was bleeding, and it could be anything. After watching for awhile, he decided to speak out, many think he didn't speak at all, but there were times when he thought it was important to do so. "You should tell us what you were doing before the bleeding started."

Smellerbee and Jet paused their argument, looking towards Longshot in thought. Smellerbee nodded and told the two boys what had happened before the bleeding started. "Well, I didn't do anything I don't usually do, but I did get cramps, they always felt better when I was moving, I still have them now, they are just not as bad. And now, I wake bleeding. It would be great if you could tell me why."

"That's just it Bee, we don't know. Not anyone I know has bleed for no reason, unless wounded or sick. Or, sometimes girls do bleed, I remember my adopted parents telling me a bit about it when I become old enough to know. Though I didn't learn much, just a little." Jet said.

Smellerbee stood there in shock, it was normal for girls to bleed, knowing that calmed her down a bit. But she still wanted to know why she got these horrible cramps and why bleeding was normal, maybe she should go to a doctor.

"But that's just girls, and I don't know much about them, I do know a lot about boys. But if your bleeding Bee, we should check it out, you could be sick with you having cramps, maybe it was something you ate last night." Jet moved towards Smellerbee, hoping he could check to see if something was wrong.

"Oh, I don't think it was something I ate." Smellerbee moved away from Jet, she couldn't let the boys know she was female, what would they think. A female fighter, Ha. She would be laughed at and told to leave the Freedom Fighters. "Maybe I should go to the doctors, they would know more about this."

Jet paused his movement in thought, then nodded. "Okay, lets get you into clean clothes and get going to the village. The doctors would know what you have." With that said, he got up and got ready to leave.

Smellerbee sighed, maybe she could keep her secret a little longer, though her chest wrappings aren't covering her growing chest as well as they used to, even though it wasn't really noticeable that she had breast, they were quite small. You had to look really hard to see them, but if they found out the reason for her bleeding, her larger then normal chest would be a bit more noticeable.

The brown haired girl sighed as she moved over to her side of the room, taking out some clean clothes. She did notice Longshot giving her strange looks, like he knew something that she didn't, and this was scaring her a little.

Once they were all ready, they left the hut and moved to the village, hoping that at least one doctor was awake, they didn't want to wake them.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, a little short, usually it is longer, but this will do for now. I hope you guys liked it, it took me awhile to write out what I wanted.

I hope the next chapter comes out sooner rather then later, but I guess that depends on what I am doing. Thanks you for reading! Also, sorry for mistakes, I did try to get rid of them, but I think I left a few.


End file.
